A Fresh Start
by MidnightAnthem
Summary: Zoe has grown up in a life full of abuse from her boyfriend. She thought she would never escape from him...til she met Seth   Co-owned by Dreamcatcher94
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there to fanfiction world again….it's Dreamcatcher94 and Zoexclaire here, and we're giving a special present for all of you….we're giving you guys one of the two spin off stories of "Heal Me My Wolf"….that's awesome, right…..this spin off that we will be focusing on is young Zoë Harris and her soul mate, Seth Clearwater and their little journey together in La Push…for years, Zoë has been tormented by her ex-boyfriend, Stefan, while living in a foster home that her ex's family own…..now that she's sixteen, Zoë decides to run away from him and wounds up in La Push, Washington…..when she's founded by Kat, Sam's foster daughter, and her boyfriend Brady and was brought back to Kat's house, she meets the ever so lovely Seth Clearwater—and he imprinted on her…..although their lives were never meant to be normal, somehow these two were meant to connect in so many ways…..follow along their journey, as they discover more to love than what most people would led on…..a SETHXOC fanfiction…..now, on with the story….**

Chapter 1 (Zoë's POV)

I can't take this abuse anymore! I don't want to get hurt; I need to escape from all of this!

My entire life, I've been hurt by the one person I thought I could trust, my ex.

You see, when I was about thirteen, my parents passed away from a car accident. My life was happy back then, and my parents were very much in love. I was happy that they were together in another place, but I was also sad that they left me behind on Earth.

When they died, I was sent to an orphanage back home in New York. When I walked in there, the owner of the place, Mr. Petrov, was very kind and sympathetic to me. He became my friend as I stayed there at the orphanage.

Mr. Petrov was an elderly man, who came from Russia many years ago. When he came to America, he met his wife, Lucy here in New York. They fell in love and married, and then founded the orphanage together. He continued to run the place after she died a couple of years ago before I came. They had only one child, a son named Stefan.

When I first met him, he seemed nice to me at first, until I realized his true identity. After I've spent a couple of months there, Stefan snuck into my bedroom one night, and the next thing I know, he raped me. I didn't understand what was happening at first, and it scared me once it was over that night.

Ever since that night, he claimed me as his and continued on torturing me for the next three to four years, with the verbal and physical abuse and all of the rapes. Luckily, I didn't get pregnant, but it scarred my soul and everything else that I knew about life.

I would pray to God, and beg for my parents and for him to help me through this. I know that they could hear me, but what could they do? I was still getting hurt, and I couldn't escape from it for a while.

By the time that I've turned sixteen, I had no choice but to escape the orphanage, away from Stefan. I missed Mr. Petrov and all of the children terribly, but my abuser was hurting me so much, that I had to get out of there immediately.

So I was on buses and trains constantly, going to different places where I thought he couldn't find me. I wouldn't know where I was half the time, but that didn't matter. What mattered was my safety and my chance to escaped from that monster. But no matter where I went, he would still find me and would still keep hurting me.

The last time that I saw him, I was all the way out west, near the Pacific Ocean I think, and I crashed at some local motel for a few days. I thought it was safe, but I was dead wrong. He kicked the door to my room down, and the next thing I know, I was left bleeding and parts of my clothes were already ripped on me. The pain was very excruciating for me, and I couldn't handle it anymore. So, I had to leave my clothes behind, but I only took one thing with me—a green and purple blanket that my mother made for me when I was little.

It was like a security blanket, but it was the only thing I had left of my parents. So, once I folded up the blanket, I tucked it underneath my arms and ran out of the motel. Luckily, Stefan was gone at some bar or something, so I could easily escaped. Once I was far enough from the motel, I just took off and ran.

I kept on running for a long time, until I couldn't take it anymore. I found a large rock by a beach in the middle of nowhere, I think, and just hid behind it and cried. I held the blanket close to my heart and just cried. I cried for my parents, I cried for Mr. Petrov and the children, and I cried for myself.

I don't want to be hurt anymore, I want to be saved! To be free from everything bad that has happened to me for a very long time and to, for once, feel like I belong somewhere that I can be safe.

As I continued to cry, I noticed that a very tall, russet man towering over me. He bent down to my level and asked me if I was okay. I couldn't even speak, and I was too tired to speak. He looked at the cuts that I had, and took one strand of my long, blonde hair, where I could see a lot of blood on it, and then he took the blanket from my hold and wrapped me in it, cocooning my body from the cold. And believe me; it was freezing out here on the beach.

He lifted me up into his arms and carried me. I noticed that there was a very pretty girl with shoulder-length, honey-blonde hair and piercing grey eyes who noticed me and was about to cry. He told her that they had to take me to her house.

I didn't know why, but they took me there anyways.

Once we got there, the girl called out for her parents and they rushed to take me out of the guy's arms. One woman with stretched out scars along the side of her face, comforted the girl, as three burly men carried me over to the couch in what I believed was the living room.

They laid me down, but when I was able to open my eyes completely, since I was in and out of consciousness, a pair of dark brown eyes held me right there. I didn't know who he was, and although he looked a lot like the guy that found me at the beach, there was something about him that made him different from any other, including Stefan. Although the woman came to my side and started to tend to my wounds, I didn't want to look away from the guy that made my heart race so quickly.

My name is Zoë Harris, and this is my story.

**Well, I hope you guys liked it…we worked really hard, and we know that it's a little off, in the time period sense, but we wanted to start from where Zoë came into the story of "Heal Me My Wolf"…..so, please, review or PM us about what you think of this spin off…there is another spin off, in case you've forgot about it…thank you~~Zoexclaire and Dreamcatcher94**


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second installment of the "Heal Me My Wolf" spin-off story...written by me Zoexclaire & Dreamcatcher94. So...anyway enjoy, review & become a fan! :D and also before I carry on...I don't own Twilight...but I do own Zo ! :)

Chapter 2 (Seth POV)

I woke up reluctantly from having the best dream ever. I remember her face perfectly: long blonde hair, blue eyes and the cutest smile ever. I knew from that dream alone she was definitely my imprint...now i just need to find her!

I decided to spend the day at Sam's and Emily's; purely for the fact she makes the most delicious food. I get there at around noon, to see Paul already there eating almost everything in site. I had just taken my first bite to eat when I heard a commotion outside. From my wolf senses, I could smell it was Brady and his imprint Kat, but I could also smell someone else's scent and it was the most tempting thing I had ever smelt. Paul and I decided to check it out.

The scene in front of me shocked me; I saw Emily comforting Kat, and Sam, Brady and Paul crowding around someone hidden from my view. All of a sudden Paul shifted and I caught a flash of blonde hair, the same blonde hair that haunted my dreams. I shifted closer to the mystery girl and immediately saw all the blood and bruises covering her petite body. I started talking to Sam without taking my eyes off her, as soon as I started speaking; her eyes shot open and looked straight into mine.

I felt my entire world shift as we held eye contact and knew straight away that I had imprinted.

Kat and Brady finally came in, after Emily had finished bandaging her up. While Kat started asking her questions, I found out that her name was Zo and that she's been running away for quite awhile. It turns out that her parents died when she was very young and that she was placed in an orphanage. After spending four years there, she ran away because her ex started to abuse her physically.

I zoned out after that, and didn't bother to listen to anything else that Emily or Kat has to say to her. I couldn't believe that someone did all of that to her. I wanted to kill them with my bare hand.

My wolf was fuming at the man who dared to lay their hands on my imprint, it felt great to say that 'my imprint'. Sam noticed my staring and the look in my eyes, and dragged me outside, with me struggling the whole time.

As soon as we got outside, I could feel the anger of being taken away from my imprint, and started to shake. In a matter of seconds, I shifted into my wolf form and howled painfully from the pain of being away from her. Sam using his 'Alpha' tone ordered me home, and not to come back until tomorrow. I reluctantly ran home to tell my mum and my sister, Leah.

Well, we hope you guys like it please leave a review on both of our stories ..thanks~~ Zoexclaire and Dreamcatcher94 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again, Zoexclaire and Dreamcatcher94 are sending you another chapter of this story….we hope you guys are enjoying this story so far...and now, the third chapter, just for you…..**

Chapter 3 (Seth's POV)

The next day, I was downstairs eating breakfast—well, more like destroying half of the stack of pancake that my mother made for me. While I was devouring my meal, I looked up and saw both my mother and my sister looking at me oddly. "What?"

"Uh, honey?" Mom asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"It's just that you don't usually eat like that, even when you turned into a werewolf."

I immediately swallowed the last bit of the pancake into my mouth, and then I finally said it. "I just want to see my imprint, that's all. Sorry about that, Mom."

When I was about to put my plate in the dishwasher, my mother and sister started to scream and grabbed me—then they squeezed the life out of me (not really, but hey…a guy can dream, right?).

"You've imprinted! Congrats little brother," Leah said, as she ruffled with my hair, "You're not a little kid anymore."

"I'm so happy for you, son. Your father would be so proud of you. Mom smiled, before I could leave the house.

As I ran over to Sam's and Emily's place, I couldn't help but wonder what my father would've thought of Zoë. I know that he passed away a long time ago, but I can't help but think what would be his impression of her. Would he like her? Would he accept her for who she was, and ignored what happened to her in the past?

I don't know, but the only thing that I do know is that she's the one for me. Imprinting is supposed to be involuntary, but things happen for a reason, right?

Once I got inside their house, I saw my imprint sitting at the table—hardly touched her breakfast at all. I saw Emily by the stove; she looked at me and gestured for me to go over and talk to her. I adore Emily—she's like a second mother to me. I was very grateful that she was here instead of Sam. If he was here, he would've sent me away from my imprint because he's afraid that I might hurt her.

I would never, ever hurt my imprint. She's my reason for being here. Without her, I'm nothing.

Anyways, I went over to the table and conveniently sat next to her. "Hey Zoë, how are you doing?"

She looked up past her long, blonde hair and replied, "I'm okay, I guess. How are you this morning?"

"I'm great this morning, even more now that I'm talking to you." She blushed when I said that, although I wished I hadn't.

"Stupid Seth, you've just imprinted on her yesterday and now you're trying to make a move on her?" I thought to myself.

"Well, uh, how do you like La Push?" I asked.

"Well, I've only seen a little bit of it. Maybe you could show me around, if you want to, I mean."

I laughed and said, "I would love to show you around."

I stood up and held my hand out for hers. She finished off her muffin, and then cautiously placed her hand in mines as I led her out of the house and down toward the beach. Just the feeling of her cool hand in my warm ones just made me want to be even closer to her.

As we walked along the shoreline, we just started talking about our likes and dislikes and how we want to travel to a lot of places. I found out that she loves to dance, and I practically begged her to dance for me right then and there. Unfortunately, she said no because she's too shy about it.

I can understand that people can be shy about certain things, but I don't want her to hide anything about her. I guess it will take time for her to open up to me...

**Please review and tell us what you think of it so far…..also, I know that I promised you guys two spin-offs….my other co-writer for the second spin-off and I are working on it, but since this one that Zoexclaire and I are working on is already hitting off, my other co-writer and I wanted to know if you want us to wait to post it up after this story is done, or to post it up right now…..nonetheless, Zoexclaire and I thank you for reading this story so far, and there will be more…..please review…thank you~~Dreamcatcher94 and Zoexclaire**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there everyone, it's Zoexclaire and Dreamcatcher94 sending you guys another chapter of this lovely story .sorry for the long wait, but a lot of things were happening so fast, that we almost forgot to write the next chapter .but, never fear, for we are here to tell you the next chapter ..we hope you like it Also can you leave more constructed & detailed reviews so we can make the chapters more interesting for the readers!

Chapter 4 (Zo 's POV)

I woke up the next morning after Kat and Brady have found me on the beach. Here I am, in Kat's room, somewhere that Stefan could never find me at least I hope he won't.

I was glad that I have a place to stay and that I could feel safe, but I can't help but wonder if I will ever be safe again. Stefan has scarred me nearly half of my life, and now that I'm free, he could do it again.

Anyways, I looked over at Kat and noticed that she was still sleeping. So I got up and went to take a quick shower. Although the warm water left my body, still mangled with scars and bruises, stinging in pain, I was grateful that I was able to have a shower after days of not having one for a while.

Once I was done, I put on some clean sweat pants and a dark green long-sleeved shirt and went downstairs to the kitchen. When I walked in, I saw Emily making breakfast, while Sam was trying to steal some of it. She kept smacking his hands out of the way. "Sam, stop it! That's for the girls, not you."

"Aw, sweetie, come on. I just want one muffin, and that's it."

"No, Sam. These are for the girls, and there's one in the oven for you and the boys. So you can wait." She said, smiling away.

He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing her scarred cheek and neck. She started to giggling, but noticed that I was standing right there on the staircase. "Oh, hey Zo , how are you feeling?"

"I think I'm better now that I'm here. Thank you for letting me stay." I replied, as I went to sit down at the table.

Sam handed me a plate and said, "Of course, you're more than welcome here. I gotta go see the council. I'll see you guys later." He kissed Emily, and then gently kissed my forehead before he left.

That was the first time in a long time that a man, almost like a father figure, would kissed me on the forehead, and a mother figure to serve breakfast and to actually care about my health and well-being. Kat was actually lucky that she got adopted by these people, and I don't know how they could care for me. Stefan always told me that I was worthless and that no one would ever dare to love me as their own.

As I was thinking about all of the mean things that Stefan said to me, Seth came in. I could hear and feel my own heart begin to speed up as he came and sat down right next to me. I tried to my face behind my long blonde hair as best as I could. But, he could still see me. "Hey Zo , how are you doing?"

I looked up at him and replied, "I'm okay, I guess. How are you this morning?"

"I'm great this morning, even more now that I'm talking to you." I couldn't help but blush. It was corny, but it was sweet that he said that to me.

"Well, uh, how do you like La Push?" he asked me.

"Well, I've only seen a little bit of it. Maybe you could show me around, if you want to, I mean."

He chuckled and replied, "I would love to show you around."

He then stood up and held his hand out for mines. I finished off the rest of my muffin, and just stared at his hand for a little bit. Should I let him, or should I not. So, cautiously, I placed my small hand in his large one, and walked with him toward the beach. His hands were very warm as we walked together, and I liked that feeling a lot. Is it crazy for me to have developed a crush on him?

I don't know, but somehow, I felt a strong connection with him. During our little walk, we started to have a conversation almost over nothing. Mostly, we were just getting to know each other. I learned about how hard it was for him, his mom and his sister when his father died. I also learned that he loves to cliff dive. He did offer that up, but I chickened out of that. Maybe when I'm ready, then I'll go with him.

When I told him that I love to dance, he begged me to dance right there on the beach. I said no because it was too embarrassing.

I don't know why, but for some odd reason, he's kinda attractive to me. He was the complete opposite of me, but it's almost like we balanced each other out, in a good way at least. Maybe that's a good thing, I don't know but I can't wait to find out.

Well, there's chapter 4 .we hope you liked it please leave a review, and if you have any questions, just let us know ..thank you~~Dreamcatcher94 and Zoexclaire 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey again everyone…sorry for the long wait, but we are both very busy with school and stuff, but we hope we can make it up to you guys by giving you the next chapter….we really hope that you like it...and now, on with the story…**

Chapter 5 (Zoë's POV)

Seth and I had just started our walk back to Sam and Emily's. Since the only thing that we have talked about for the past hour was all about me, I decided to get to know more things about him.

He told me about how he lost his Dad. I found out his favorite color is blue, he likes wolves, he likes cliff diving, hiking and bonfires, he likes home cooked meals and his favorite school subject is French.

I asked him to speak in French for me and he said, "Vous tes la plus belle fille sur qui je posais jamais des yeux." I asked him what that means in English, but he just blushed and told me he would tell me some other time.

All too soon, we arrived at my new home. I wanted to spend more time with Seth so I asked him if he wanted to come in for a while.

We walked in to see Emily making lunch. We sat down and had our lunch in a comfortable silence. I kept sneaking looks at him, and looked down and blushed whenever he catches me looking. We went into the lounge to watch something on the TV.

We couldn't decide on what to watch, I wanted "The Vampire Diaries" on, but Seth argued that he despised vampires and he wanted to watch some boring car program. In the end we just put on the Music Channel.

A couple of hours later and Seth was just about to head home, when Sam came in. He asked Seth politely to leave as he claimed he needed to talk to me about something or other.

I said a very quick goodbye to Seth and a quick hug because he said he wasn't leaving without one, I caught him sniffing my hair which was kinda odd.

As soon as he left I turned around, just as Sam told me to take a seat. I sat down just as he told me he enrolled me into La Push High School. A million thoughts ran through my head about what the school would be like and whether I would fit in. As long as my new friends Kat and Seth are there, everything will work out—I hope.

**We know that it's short for now, but it'll get longer as we continue on with the story…please review or PM us…either way, we'll answer your questions and thank you…it doesn't matter, really…but please review…thank you~~ Zoexclaire and Dreamcatcher94 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey y'all….we hope you guys had a wonderful holiday and joyful New Year with the family, and hopefully had a good Valentine's Day too…here's is the next chapter for you guys, as a very late Christmas gift from us….we hope you enjoy it…..and we promise that they'll be together soon, but you guys will just have to wait for it to come…which will be very soon, we hope….anyways, on with the story…**

**Also please leave more constructed reviews! :)**

Chapter 6 (Zoë's POV)

It's already Monday, and it's my first day of school. For the first time in my life, I was excited and beyond nervous. I mean, for once, I would finally be able to be a regular teenager. I was getting dressed in a black mid - thigh dress, a leather jacket and ballet pumps when Kat opened the door and told me to come down and eat. I finally grabbed everything I needed, completely forgetting about make - up and rushed downstairs toward the kitchen.

By the time that I got in there, Emily was making breakfast with Sam hovering and kissing her neck. Kat sat at the table eating, not really caring about what Emily and Sam were doing. Seeing how in love Sam and Emily are reminded me of my parents and how much they've loved each other.

It's been so long since my parents' death, and I still can't stop thinking about it. Yet somehow, I'm grateful for them giving me life and letting me live on in the way that I wanted to. Grant that there are a few bumps along the way, but I know they wanted what's best for me.

Maybe coming to Washington and living with people like Sam, Emily and Kat have given me the chance to know what it's like to have a family for once.

Anyways, Emily soon noticed that I was standing there watching her and Sam. She pushed Sam off of her and handed me a plate. I quietly thanked her and sat down at the table with Kat. We made small talk, but that was it. At least it was before Brady, Collin and Seth came barging in.

"Yo, yo, yo! Col-Dog is in the hiz-house!" Collin exclaimed, as soon as he started to make howling sounds. I don't know why, but for some odd reason, I couldn't help but laugh.

Brady smacked Collin on the back of his head, before he came over to Kat and kissed her. Honestly, right now I'm beginning to hate that I'm the single one out at the moment. Before I could think of anything else about romance and whatnot, Seth plopped himself right next to me. "Hey," he smiled, after he took some food off my plate.

"Hey there, yourself." I replied, after I smacked his hand away from my food. "Get your own food, Seth!"

"Oh, come on Zoë. I just wanted one thing off your plate, that's all."

I couldn't help but laugh. It was really sweet to see Seth joking and making me feel happy for once in my life. It's not that the Uley's are bad people or anything; they're actually very nice and welcoming to me. It's just, for some odd reason, I feel connected to Seth. It sounds very crazy, but I feel like I've known him for a long time.

Since he also goes to the same school as I am, it'll be even harder to stay away from him—let alone not to think about him twenty-four hours a day. I'll admit that I do that—it's not like I can help it. Anyways, after I had finally finished eating, as did everybody else…we were already off to La Push High.

It was a long walk, but we managed…and by 'we', I mean Seth and I. Collin was complaining pretty much half the time, saying that he would rather be driving than walking to school. As for Brady and Kat, let's just say they were mainly focused on making out rather than going to school.

During the long walk, Seth has kept me talking nonstop…trying to find out more things about me. He even made some jokes about Collin being a knucklehead and everything else under the sun—just to make me laugh. In my opinion, I think Seth is a really great guy—too great, in fact.

The more I think about Seth and talk with him, the more I start to feel closer to him and the more that I start to like him. There's no way that a guy like Seth Clearwater would ever go for a girl like me, Zoë Harris, right?

By the time that we got to the school, I almost stopped breathing. I don't know how long it has been since I've went to school, but now that I'm sixteen and in high school—everything changes from here on out. My heart started racing, and out of the blue, I grabbed Seth's hand.

He looked down at me and smiled, gently rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb. "You're going to be just fine, Zoë. I'll be with you the whole time."

"You promise?"

He lifted our intertwined hands up to his chest, where his heart was beating. "I promise."

We stared at each other for awhile, before Collin decided to get in between us by wrapping an arm around my neck and a hand on Seth's shoulder. He sighed and said, "Well, we're back to this hell-hole again. Hopefully someone will be able to save us from this stupid school.

You're not the only one, Collin. I thought to myself as we walked toward the entrance of the school building. In my head, I'm praying for school to be okay for me…or so I hope it would be.

We are so sorry for the long wait, but we had a lot of things come up in our lives…but we'll try to send out a chapter once every week or two…we'll figure it all out, but in the meantime, please review…thank you~~Dreamcatcher94 and Zoexclaire


End file.
